


Right Here With Me

by synonym4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonym4life/pseuds/synonym4life
Summary: Harry turns off the light. Draco is having none of that. No escaping from here and now.





	Right Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by a gifset that I saw on tumblr. Link: https://synonym-for-life.tumblr.com/post/161885305671/dqdbpb-the-new-harry-potter-movie-looks It's so beautiful, go look at it.
> 
> As always, I posted this to my tumblr first (synonym-for-life.tumblr.com)

Harry wasn’t used to anyone seeing him naked. He felt too exposed, too bare, too vulnerable, too - scared. He couldn’t imagine anyone  _wanting_  to see him like this. Even though he knew in the depths of his heart that he shouldn’t, he couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t deserve to be touched, to be pleasured, to be  _loved_.

 

But sex, just sex, he could do that. In the dark, lights out, face hidden in the pillow - it was almost as if he wasn’t there.

Today, Malfoy was having none of that.

The first few times they had ended in bed together, Harry got away with it pretty easily. He was sure Malfoy didn’t even notice when Harry’s hand flew to the lamp beside the bed and turned it off swiftly. They were too preoccupied, too frantic.

Now, however, when Harry fell face down onto the mattress, his hand almost subconsciously extending towards the lamp turning off the light, Malfoy, who was right behind him, touching him, leaning into him, stilled completely. Only the sound of their quickened breaths filled the air as all movement stopped. Then, he could feel the man behind him shift slowly, the mattress dipping a bit as he reached out and flipped the switch back on.

Malfoy didn’t say anything, and yet he could have screamed, the statement was so loud in Harry’s ears. No hiding, no escaping.

Here. You’ll be right here with me.

Strong hands wrapped around his torso, gently and firmly pulled, turning him over onto his back. Their eyes met, hands trembling, hearts beating furiously.

_Here. Right here with me._

Draco, because he had stopped being Malfoy a long time ago and Harry could finally admit it, bent his head as if to kiss him, but stopped just short of it. He hovered there above him, quiet and wondering and staring right into Harry’s soul and no matter how much Harry wanted to look away, he couldn’t rip his eyes away from the grey ones.

Draco’s thin lips opened, and then closed for a second as if he was unsure of what he wanted to say. As if he too was scared. His eyes firmed in resolve and he whispered, voice rough, ‘’Potter.’’ Harry could see him swallow. ‘’Harry. You’re…beautiful.’’

And finally, finally those lips descended onto his, consuming him, simultaneously taking him away and grounding him. Even, when Draco entered him, the kiss continued and Harry knew it had never been just about sex, and even though he was still scared, he knew this was right where he wanted to be.

_Here. Right here with me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! They keep me going!


End file.
